It's A Crazy Love Story
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Rouge loves Knuckles, and Cream and Amy are trying to help her get her man.  Meanwhile, Knuckles loves Rouge, and Sonic and Tails are gonna help him get his girl.  Sonamy, Crails, and Knouge.  Made with permission from Greenie3.
1. And So It Begins

A THANKS GOES TO Greenie3. He/She allowed me to use their idea from his/her story. It is called "Shrooms in Love".

Chapter one

And so it begins

Rouge the bat stepped lightly on to the edge of Angel Island, and breathed some fresh air into her lungs. Through the brush she ever so lightly stepped. She opened the brush so gently that no twigs rattled. She saw her red furred crush: Knuckles. He was guarding the Master Emerald as usual. She was fawning over him; so much that she didn't hear two pairs of feet touch the ground behind her.

"Rouge," said one, barely knocking her out of her trance, "You want Knuckles and," the voice was cut short by Rouge's hand going over the mouth. The two were Amy and Cream. Amy was wearing a Jet pack

"Shut up," whispered Rouge, "He'll _hear _you." Somewhat frightened, Cream stepped back, but she stepped on a twig.

***SNAP***

Knuckles' head shot in that direction,

"Who's there?" he said firmly, as he started to approach. He opened the brush, only to find grass and leaves.

"I've been at this too long," said Knuckles, "I'm gonna go in and take a nap." He went into his house and shut the door. Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, and Rouge jumped out of the tree they were in,

"Boy," said Amy, "that was clo- ACK!" Rouge began to choke Amy,

"What was that all about?" she demanded, "I was gonna make my move."

"Ms. Rouge," said Cream, "STOP!" remembering that she was in the presence of Amy's friend, she let go of Amy,

"Sorry, Cream," said Rouge, "It's just that I was gonna make a move today; tell Knuckles how I feel about him; been keeping bottled up for years, I just never had enough courage to him." She narrowed her eyes at Amy, "and thanks to Pinky here, the courage I built up has to wait. Why are you guys here, anyway?"

"What-if-we-told-you," said Amy between breaths, "that-we-could-help-you-win-his-heart?"

"Look who's talking," said Rouge, "You haven't even gone on one date with Sonic."

"Guess again," said Amy, holding up her hand. A wedding ring was there, "Cream hooked up with Tails."

"So we would be glad to help you get Mr. Knuckles," said Cream.

Meanwhile, inside Knuckles' head, a romantic sequence was playing. He was standing before Rouge. Toe to toe, hip to hip, breast to chest. They were about to seal their lips together when Knuckles' alarm clock went off.

"Damn," said Knuckles, "another perfect dream ruined by my stupid alarm." He ripped it out of the wall, and threw it across the room and it broke on contact with the unforgiving wall.

"I wanna get something for Rouge," he said to himself, "Something that says 'I love you' But subtly. Oh yeah, and _another _alarm clock. Wait, Rouge likes jewels. Wait a minute, _likes? She freaking loves them._" Knuckles decided to go to the mall, they had a Jeweler and a clock shop. He could kill two birds with one stone.

He was at Station Square mall, a place he did not like. He bought his alarm clock, a Timex if you must know. He was browsing the many Jewels.

"Can I help you sir?" asked a large black woman behind the counter.

"Yeah," said Knuckles, "I want something that says, "I love you" to a girl I have my eye on, but Subtly."

"Gonna give you a tip," said the woman, "Nothing, _nothing, _about love is subtle. You give her a jewel; I guarantee her reaction will be anything _but_ subtle."

"Well which one," said Knuckles, "should I give her?"

"What color are her eyes?" asked the lady

"Green, why?"

"Then she'll probably opt for an emerald." As Knuckles walked out of the store with the emerald necklace, he heard a click. Sonic had taken a picture of him, and Tails was standing next to him, laughing. Knuckles took the camera and deleted the picture.

"Knuckles, in a _Jewelry _store?" Sonic was laughing.

"It's for…Rouge," Knuckles spat out.

"Knuckles," said Tails, "I knew you'd be the last Bachelor. We'll help you get her. I've got Cream,"

"And I have got Amy," said Sonic.

_**THIS STORY PROMISES CRAZINESS, HUMOR, AND ROMANCE. **_


	2. Two Secret Meetings

Before this chapter starts, I have heard the griping and have shifted Tails and Cream into their teen years. Amy is now eighteen and Sonic is Twenty-one. I am also flipping Knuckles and Rouge's ages. Knuckles is now older than Rouge. Don't ask why, but I like it better when the man of a couple is older than the woman. Anyway, the first chapter has been edited, so take a look. I don't care how out of character everyone is, I'm not changing THAT.

Chapter two

Two Secret meetings

At the basement of Sonic's house, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were meeting.

"One step in getting Rouge to like you," said Sonic, "is to stop being so judgmental."

"When have I been judgmental?" asked Knuckles,

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," said Tails, "whenever Rouge comes to the Island, you always boot her off, accusing her of trying to swipe your emerald."

"Well she always tries."

"That's not true," said Sonic, "I once overheard Amy talking to Rouge on the phone. She was crying because all she wanted to do was drop in for a visit. You immediately assumed that she was gonna try to take your emerald." That wasn't entirely true. She wasn't crying; she was pissed off.

"How can I trust her after her many attempts to steal the Master Emerald?"

"Knuckles," said Sonic, "relationships are built on trust, so if you want a relationship with Rouge, you have to trust her. Next time she comes on your island; don't boot her off the same second she comes. If she wants to talk, then talk with her. If she wants to have lunch, then eat with her. See where this is going?"

"So you want me to let Rouge state her case before I assume she's gonna try to take the emerald? I bet she's there now."

"I asked Shadow to have Omega watch the Emerald, and for him not to let her have it, so it's safe even IF she tries to take it."

"People can change, Knuckles," said Tails.

…

Meanwhile, at Rouge's house, Amy, Rouge, and Cream were having a meeting of their own.

"Knuckles assumes you want his emerald every time you go to his Island," said Amy, "Do you even want that emerald anymore."

"Once I did," said Rouge, "but I know how much it means to him, so I'll let him keep it."

"He needs to know that," said Cream, "so how about doing something to make his job easier?"

"Like what?" asked Rouge,

"Maybe help him install a security system," said Cream, "So if someone tries to take it, he can go there and fight them off."

"Good Idea," said Amy, "But you would need to let Knuckles know about it and maybe approve it. Men hate it when people do things behind their backs. Sonic gets so mad when I do it."

Both Knuckles and Rouge got ideas in order to build a relationship with the other, now to try them out.


	3. A Kickoff

Chapter three

A kickoff

Knuckles was in his house, making breakfast for himself. The advice that Sonic and Tails had given him was bouncing around in his head. As he popped his omelet into the microwave, his phone rang. He pulled out of his fur and checked who it was. Rouge was calling him,

"Start talking," he said, "it's your minutes."

"Hello, Knuckie," said Rouge, "how about we go for some breakfast?"

"Oh," said Knuckles, like he was disappointed, "that's going to be a problem; I just popped an omelet into the microwave, how have you" he was cut off by the smell of something burning. He opened the microwave. His breakfast had been fried to a crisp,

"On second thought," said Knuckles, "that sounds like a good idea."

"Great," said Rouge, "Meet me at IHOP at 7:00. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," said Knuckles, "I'll meet you there."

"Actually," she said, "could you meet me at my house? I have something to give you."

"Okay." Knuckles bid her goodbye and hung up. He had something for HER too. He picked up the necklace he bought the previous day. He put it in a patch of his fur so it wouldn't fall in mid-glide.

…

Rouge couldn't help but smirk. All she had to do was tinker with his microwave and he would play right into her trick. After the date, when he went to bed, she would sneak back into his house and tinker with it again so it would be normal. She held the security system in her hands,

"Ooh," she said, "if he agrees, we can go out on as many dates as we want." The doorbell rang. Rouge hid the gift behind her back as she opened the door. Sure enough, Knuckles was there.

"Hey Knuckie," she teased, "come on in, and make yourself comfortable." Knuckles sat on her sofa.

"Aren't we going to IHOP?"

"Sadly, no," said Rouge, as she handed him the morning paper. IHOP, the most successful pancake joint in Station Square had burned to the ground in a terrible fire, and repairs would be delayed for seven months, because the manager wanted to make it _completely _different. So changing the layout was why the rebuilding was delayed.

"Bummer," said Knuckles,

"No Kidding," Rouge agreed, "I was looking forward to those Granola Caramel pancakes." Rouge took her gift to Knuckles out from behind her back and handed it to him.

"For you," she said. Knuckles was awestruck. The security system he had always dreamed of but could never afford it. It was designed to trap intruders in laser netting, which was indestructible. The owner of whatever it was guarding could then decide to release the prisoner or have them arrested.

"I have something for you, too." Said Knuckles, as he pulled the box out of his fur. The necklace was a gold chain with a silver heart. There were four emeralds embedded on each side of the heart. It had even been engraved.

"To Rouge. Love Knuckles." Tears of happiness slid down Rouge's cheeks. Simple, but the necklace was lovely. She put it on, a perfect fit. The pair went all over town, having so much fun that IHOP was the last thing on their minds.


End file.
